Rise Of Kagura
by Xelos007
Summary: Everyone has a secret. Some are small and some are big. Some have them out of fear others out of shame. Some secrets could destroy lives others can protect millions. The point is Everyone has a secret even Uzumaki Kagura the pariah of Konoha. But her secret is one that could rock the world to it's foundation. "Soon mother we will have our revenge." Dark/God-Like Naruko
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its known characters. All ownership belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

AN: I am not going to describe what people are wearing unless it is completely different from cannon.

The Rise Of Kagura

Chapter One

'Disgusting' where the thoughts of a girl perched on top of the Hokage Monuments has she overlooked the village of Konoha. She was a young 13-year-old beautiful girl who stood at a height of 5'4" with crimson blood-red hair that fell slightly past her lower back in a braid. She wore a black mesh shirt that clung to her body and brought attention to her still developing C-Cup chest. Over this, she wore a blood-red sleeveless coat and an armored corset made of black adamant. She wore black skin-tight Kevlar pants and combat boots. On her hands, she wore blood-red Kevlar fingerless gloves and on her forearms and shins, she had black adamant armor.

Her skin was a slight pale white with sharp soul piercing heterochromatic eyes. Her left eye a blood-red and the right a dark amethyst. Strapped on her corset behind her on her lower back is a 45" double-edged black adamant katana, with the bottom edge serrated (a gift from her 'true' mother). Her name was Uzumaki Kagura or the Kyuubi brat as the people of Konoha call her.

You see, thirteen years ago the Kyuubi no Yoko after it was released from its jinchuuriki Uzumaki Kushina; Kagura's 'mother' started attacking the village of Konoha. It rampaged throughout the area destroying much and killing many until the Forth Hokage Namikaze Minato confronted it and sealed it into Kagura his newborn daughter dying in the process. After this, the then retired Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen retakes the office and decides to announce Kagura's status and proclaim her a hero. The 'good' citizens of Konoha did not see it that way. They saw Kagura as the Kyuubi reborn and demanded that she be killed. What they do not know is that Kagura is something far worse than the Kyuubi and far more powerful.

While many people have forgotten the true origin of chakra and how it came to be there are some that do know the tale but only has a myth. A mythical man known has 'The Sage of Six Paths', the founder of ninshu who defeated the great Ten-Tails Shinju and gave chakra to the world. Fewer know his real name as Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo and even fewer still know about his mother Princess Kaguya. Therefore, it is not that surprising that next to no one would know about Kaguya's eldest and favored child, her daughter Ōtsutsuki Kagura. Kagura shared her mothers' philosophy on the world and on peace. True peace can only be made possible through forced unity and suppression.

Humans were simply to dangerous and chaotic. They need to be controlled at all times and need someone to hold their leash constantly otherwise they will just create untold amounts of destruction. Her little brother did not see it that way and for some strange reason believed that humans were capable of great things and that true peace can only be achieved through understanding. Kagura honestly believing her brother to be touched in the head and a clear danger to himself and others asked her mother for permission to kill him. Kaguya refused stating that she already had a plan for Hagoromo and his brother Hamura. Kaguya however acknowledged that her sons have grown powerful decided it was necessary to make a contingency plan just in case in the form of a Black Zetsu that would be the manifestation of her will. Kaguya had also created a powerful reincarnation jutsu that she gave to her daughter Kagura to use every one hundred years until Zetsu had manipulated events to allow her resurrection. Kaguya was unsure how powerful the humans would be by the time she revived or how much resistance they will put up. Kaguya wanted someone by her side to help who was not only powerful but also someone she could trust completely and there is no one she trusts more than her beloved daughter Kagura.

'Humans are such disgusting things. Ruled by their greed envy and lust they crawl around in the dirt acting all self-important. They do not even realize how truly insignificant they really are.' Kagura thought as she watched them scurry around like the ants she believed them to be. Despite these thoughts Kagura does not hate humans in fact she pities them. They waste their lives fighting and killing each other for the most asinine of reasons, some of them just roam around looking for some greater purpose or meaning to their existence.

'There is no great meaning or purpose, you exist because you do. You exist because all the right elements gathered in all right places in just the right way.' Kagura thought to her self. She looks up at the spot were the sun is and sees that it was half past 8:00.

"Looks like I'll be a little late to the academy, not that I actually care." Kagura quickly jumps to her feet and leaps off the Hokage Faces, leisurely making her way to the academy.

At the Academy

Umino Iruka was currently standing in front of the class waiting and has been waiting for the last hour for Kagura to arrive in order to start the exams. "Where is she, she should have been hear an hour ago?"

"Just fail her Iruka sensei. If the dobe is too dumb to show up at the right time then she doesn't deserve to be a ninja." Said Uchiha Sasuke, a dark male youth with hair shaped like a ducks hind quarters.

"Yea! That stupid dead-last probably won't even pass." Shrieked Haruno Sakura, a fan-girl with long cherry pink hair and a wide forehead. Several similar protests were heard throughout the class by students that were tired of waiting.

'Sigh' "Alright, I will give Kagura five more minutes to get hear. If she does not get hear in that time then Karg-" Iruka was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. In walked Uzumaki Kagura in all her impassive glory.

"Sorry I'm late." She said in a tone that clearly said she could care less.

"Kagura, why are you so late to class today!? Are you not aware that today is the graduation exam?" Iruka shouted at her in an failed effort to make her repentant.

"I wanted to watch the sun rise." Kagura stated not even looking at Iruka as she walked to the nearest open seat.

"Watching it caused me to think about my life and where its headed and I must of gotten lost in my thoughts."

'Kagura' Iruka thought sadly has he looked at her.

"Plus I was thinking which of us would be the first to die on their first C-rank mission." Several people flinched at the coldness at which she said that.

"My monies on Hauno. She is the most useless one hear" Kagura stated has sent a cold and cruel smirk Sakura's way that just said 'I hope it's you'.

"KAGURA! THAT'S A HORRIBLE THING TO SAY ABOUT A COMRADE" Iruka yelled at the unrepentant Uzumaki.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I WON'T DIE, SASUKE KUN WILL PROTECT ME!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The laugh that Kagura broke out in sent a uncomfortable chill down everyone's back.

"It's because you actually belive that Haruno that you will be the first to die."

"WHAT WA-" "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Iruka shouted cutting of Sakura.

"Everyone be quite and take your seats. We will be starting the graduation exam."

The first part of the exam consisted of a multiple choice question test. Kagura just did enough to barely pass not really caring about the exam. 'Besides the less attention I draw to myself the easier it will be to accomplish my goal.' She thought as she handed in her test. The taijutsu test and weapons test went much the same way. It finally came to the last part of the exam the ninjutsu test. One by one the Genin hopefuls are taken into a back room and evaluated on their ability to perform the 'kawarimi' 'henge' and the 'bunshin'. Of the 48 students that whent in only 32 came out with a hitai-ate.

"Uzumaki Kagura" Iruka called. It was finally Kagura's turn.

As Kagura walked into the room she immediately and discreetly put Mizuki into a paralysis jutsu.

'What the hell! Why can't I move!?' Out of the corner of his eye Mizuki can see Kagura flash a quick smirk his way.

'DAMN THAT KYUUBI BRAT! SHE'S COMPLETELY RUINING MY PLANS! HOW THE HELL DOES SHE EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE A PARALYSIS JUTSU! ESPECIALLY ONE THIS POWERFUL!'

"Kagura in order to pass you be able to perform the 'kawarimi' 'henge' and 'bushin' to a satisfactory level. You can Begin with the 'henge'."

Karura did so and turned into a disturbingly perfect copy of the 4th Hokage.

'She looks just like him' Iruka thought.

"Well done Kagura will move on to the 'kawarimi'" Iruka says with a small smile as he pulls out a blunt kunai and throws it at quickly replaces herself with a nearby plant and switches back.

"Well done. Now for the last jutsu the 'bunshin'". Without using hand seals much to Iruka's and Mizuki's surprise Kagura brings forth five perfect bushins before dismissing them and releasing Mizuki from her jutsu. The indifferent expression never leaving her face throughout the whole test.

"Well done Kagura, I'm proud to say you have passed the graduation exam and are now a Genin of Konoha." Iruka praises her while passing her a brand new and shiny hitai-ate.

"Congratulations." Kagura grabs the hitai-ate and places it on her forehead.

"I thank you for your wisdom and guidance Iruka sensei and I look foreword to working along side in the future." Kagura says respectfully to Iruka before exiting the room leaving behind a smiling Iruka and a scowling Mizuki.

Kagura quickly leaves the academy ignoring the shocked looks of her now fellow Genin and their parents and heads to her home to prepare for what looks to turn into a long and interesting night.

'Mizuki is clearly a traitor and is up to something but what I don't know yet. Ether way it will be fun to watch him fail. I might even get a chance to kill him. I also need to inform Zetsu of my passing.' Kagura thought has she walked into her apartment.

'Will be together again soon mother. Just wait a little longer.'

Chapter One End.

AN: So what do you guys think? This is my very first story ever so be honest. I know I'm not the best writer but I did my best. Tell me what you think. Should I continue it? What did you like or not like? Why did you like or not like it? Did I catch your interest and is there something you would like to see happen? Remember this is my very first story so don't expect the next chapter immediately. It will take one week at the earliest two weeks at the latest.

Also just to let you all know I will not put Kagura in a pairing! (maybe) If I do decide to do one it WILL BE A YURI PAIRING! It will also not be the main focus of the plot.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its known characters. All ownership belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

The Rise Of Kagura

Chapter Two

It was close to midnight and in the forest just outside of the village in a hidden grotto siting on a stump was one Uzumaki Kagura. Standing before her was a strange-looking man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. The left side of his face was white and the right side was black. He had short messy moss colored hair and what appeared to be a venues fly trap around his head. This man was Zetsu the manifested will of Kaguya. If one looked behind Kagura hard enough they would notice the ground was slightly charred. The last remains of the four ANBU that had been ordered to keep tabs on her by the Hokage for her protection (not that they ever did much protecting). They had followed her into the grotto only for Kagura to vanish in a burst of speed and just as quickly reappear in front of them with her right arm held close to her and the palm of her hand out straight coated in wind chakra. Before the ANBU could react Kagura quickly swung out her wind chakra covered hand and sliced through all four ANBU's necks killing them instantly. This was a private meeting after all.

"You know if you wanted to get rid of the evidence I could have just ate them." the white half of Zetsu commented.

"That is not why I asked you to come Zetsu, I have a job for you to do. Well several jobs actually." Kagura commanded as Zetsu gave her his full attention.

"I'm going to make some changes in our plan to revive mother."

"What! What's wrong with the original plan!? Your not suddenly going to betray us are you Kagura!" the black half of Zetsu interrupted with a growl. He immediately shut up though when Kagura shot him a heated glare filled with a massive amount of KI. Kagura continued to address Zetsu in a steeled tone.

"First of all Zetsu don't ever interrupt me again. Secondly, don't you DARE question my loyalty to mother ever again." Zetsu just gulped audibly while taking a couple of steps back from the Elemental Nations most terrifying 13-year-old.

"I'm making changes to the plan because the original plan is too unstable. There are to many ways it can blow up in our faces. Plus I don't like the idea of that idiot Madara walking around again for any amount of time. He's to much of a wild card, to hard to control." Zetsu nodded his head at hearing this understanding her concern.

"Does that mean we won't be going after the biju any more Kagura sama?" the white half asked respectfully.

"We went through a lot of fucking trouble to put that damn group together. Ya telling us we wasted or time!?" Kagura just gave an annoyed sigh as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Language Zetsu, and no you will continue to capture the biju but only up to the Rokubi. You will have attracted to much attention by that point so any more will be too dangerous. As for the Akatsuki the only two in that group that have any importance are Obito and Nagato. The others don't matter, in fact it would be better if they are killed by the time the six biju are caught. Ether by the shinobi of the five great villages or myself personally."

"So what ya want us ta kill that other members of Akatsuki?" Zetsu asked.

"No that's not what I want you to do Zetsu." Kagura tosses a scroll to Zetsu and continues.

"There are six subjects of interest that I want you to look into. The first is the Hero Water of Takigakure. Find a way to sneak in and try to find the location of the Hero Water. I would have you ask Kakuzu but I don't trust him. The next thing I want you to look into is the Stone Gelel along with the Book of Gelel and the site of the ore veins. A good place to start would be an old man by the name of Kahiko that runs a caravan."

"How exactly did you get this information Kagura sama if you don't mind me asking?" the white half of Zetsu questioned while looking at the scroll.

"Some of this stuff seems like it would be pretty classified." Kagura just looked at him impassively before answering.

"Some of it through my own research and the rest I got from sneaking into both the Hokage's office and Danzo's private office in his not as hidden as he likes to believe ROOT base. You would be surprised at what kind of info he has hidden there." Kagura immediately frowns as she remembers some of the stuff she found.

"It is also how I found out that he has the cells of Hashirama implanted into his right arm along with several sharingan implanted in said arm and one in his right eye. Danzo is to dangerous, I'll have to deal with him before I leave here." Shaking her head free of the distracting thoughts Kagura continues briefing Zetsu on his objectives.

"In Hoshigakure in Kuma no Kuni I want you to look in to a meteorite that is said to give you special supernatural chakra when one trains in front of it. I also want you to investigate rumors about a creature called the Reibi in Sora no Kuni and the demon Moryo in Oni no Kuni. Finally I want you to look around Kusagakure for more information on the Box of Ultimate Bliss. I'm sure you remember that delightful little thing."

"Yea I remember that the fucking thing caused a lot a goddamn problems! Is there any specific order you want us to complete this?" Kagura frowned again at the black half of Zetsu's use of vulgarity but otherwise ignored it.

"No you can carry out your objectives in whatever order you see fit. As long as its done by the end of the year. Now hurry up and leave before someone sees you. I can't afford to have anyone asking questions." Kagura commanded as she started walking out of the grotto.

"Hey didn't ya say something about wanting to off some Chunin?"

"That would be Mizuki and I already sent a Shadow Clone to take care of it. I don't want to waste this opportunity discuss these changes with the village distracted by whatever idiocy Mizuki is up to." Kagura said as she walked back towards the village.

At the same time on the other side of the village

Clone Kagura was currently siting in a tree in the forest taking in a rather interesting sight. After the real Kagura summoned and sent her to find Mizuki she tracked his chakra signature from the Hokage tower to the woods west of the village where a small abandoned cabin is located. Here clone Kagura finds Mizuki leaning against a tree panting and clutching the recently stolen Forbidden Scroll of Sealing to his chest.

'Well color me impressed. I didn't think the little coward had the balls to steal something that important.' clone Kagura thought while she observed Mizuki.

"Hahahaha! I did it that was just to easy. Now to bring this scroll to Orochimaru sama and I'll get the power and respect that I deserve. To bad I couldn't trick the kyuubi brat into stealing this for me and then kill her before I left." Clone Kagura just raised an eyebrow at that.

'Is that what his plan was and did he really think that I would fall for that and why is he talking out loud? Does he really like the sound of his own voice that much? Damn narcissist.' clone Kagura thought shaking her head at Mizuki's monologue.

"But before I go I might as well take a look at some of the jutsu. After all a powerful ninja like me deserves powerful jutsu."

'Seriously who is he talking to and really he's going to try to learn one of the jutsu in that scroll? I've seen all the jutsu in that scroll and Mizuki doesn't have enough chakra for any of them.'

Just as clone Kagura was about to step in to prevent the joy of killing Mizuki from being stolen by his unintentional suicide, the sound of leaves rustling caught both their attention. They both turn to look where the noise came from just as Iruka walks out from the tree line and into the small clearing.

'Goddammit Iruka you have both the best and the worst timing.' clone Kagura thought as she face-palmed. She decided to watch for now and see how it plays out.

Mizuki looks at Iruka's solemn expression as a cruel smirk makes it's way on his own face.

"Heh I had a feeling it would be you that would find me Iruka." Mizuki taunts as he places the scroll on his back and discreetly reaches for his shuriken.

"You should have just stayed away you would have lived longer."

"Why are you doing this Mizuki don't you know that this is treason? You could be executed for this." Iruka asked sad that his friend had betrayed the village.

"I'm doing it because I deserve power! Power that this week village can't give me. Power that Orochimaru sama promised me!" Mizuki yelled with an insane glint in his eye. Iruka's eyes shot open in shock before narrowing in determination.

"I can't believe you would betray the village for a monster like Orochimaru. As a loyal shinobi of Konohagakure I won't let you get away with this Mizuki!"

With that proclamation the two quickly threw their shuriken at each other only for them to dodge out of the way and begin in what clone Kagura's eyes was a boring and unimpressive slap fight.

'This needs to stop.' clone Kagura thought as she quickly threw a shuriken into the back of Iruka's left knee causing him to cry out pain and lose focus allowing three of Mizuki's kunai to hit him in the chest stomach and shoulder.

"You always were weaker then me Iruka. IT'S TIME TO END THIS!" Mizuki yelled out as he charged Iruka's prone form.

'I guess I should step in now.' clone Kagura thought and with a burst of speed appeared in front of Mizuki and backhanded him into a tree.

"K-Kagura what are you doing here?" Iruka questions as his eyes regain focus and sees her standing in front of him. Iruka also notices that somehow Kagura also got her hands on the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing before she bitch smacked Mizuki into a tree. Clone Kagura just gives him a quick impassive look before answering.

"I just saved your life Iruka sensei does it really matter why I'm here. If it bothers you that much I can just leave."

"N-no! It's not that I just, thank you for saving me Kagu-" "HAHAHAHAHA!" Iruka was interrupted by Mizuki's mad laughter.

"YES! This is perfect. Now I can kill the demon brat before I go! Before I do why don't I tell you the real reason why your hated!" Mizuki taunted.

"Stop Mizuki it's forbidden!" As this was all going on clone Kagura's left eye started to twitch in annoyance 'sigh' "Fine lets hear it." she said.

As Mizuki started his 'bad guy' speech clone Kagura took out seven shuriken and some ninja wire from a storage seal on one of her arm guards.

"You see the Kyuubi was never killed the 4th Hokage just, what are you doing?" Mizuki asked as he noticed that clone Kagura was now tying the ninja wire to the seven shuriken.

"Don't mind me, please continue." clone Kagura stated while giving Mizuki a small smile. Mizuki being the arrogant idiot that he his did just that.

"The 4th Hokage didn't kill the demon fox he sealed it into to a newborn baby. He sealed it into you Kagura. Your the Kyuubi reborn! Hahahahaha!" Mizuki started laughing with an insane look in his eyes as he relished the look of despair that was not on Kagura's face.

'What the hell is going on.' Mizuki thought not understanding why she was not having a mental breakdown.

"Hmm, that was fascinating Mizuki but I'm unfortunately I can't stay here all night, I have other things to do after all." clone Kagura said as she threw the shuriken at Mizuki. He just scoffed as he saw the shuriken fly passed him.

"You really are just a talentless dead-last you know that. You can't even throw shuriken properly." Clone Kagura just gave him a deadpan stare as she flicked her wrists and had the shuriken come back around and bound Mizuki to the tree.

"What but how!?" Mizuki shouts in surprise. Clone Kagura could only shake her head in exasperation.

"How in the world did you become a Chunin?" she mumbles to herself.

"You saw me tying the wire onto the shuriken and you still just stood there like an idiot when I thew them. From here on out you deserve whatever I do to you." clone Kagura stated. Iruka had to admit that was kind of stupid while Mizuki just scowled at both of them.

"This changes nothing! I'll still make you pay for ruining my glory. The second I escape from that stupid prison I'll both of you and anyone that gets in my way of greatness!" Mizuki growled out in rage practically foaming at the mouth.

Iruka could only look on sadly at how far his former friend had fallen. Clone Kagura however had an honestly confused look on her face.

"Prison what makes you think your going to prison Mizuki?" clone Kagura stated as she began to channel wind chakra through the ninja wire. Both Iruka and Mizuki shot her a confused look.

"You spoke about the Kyuubi no Yoko and about my status as a jinchuuriki without the Hokage's consent. That was an S-class law and the punishment for breaking that law is death." Mizuki just shot a look of horror at the clone Kagura.

"What wai-" 'Squelch' 'thump' 'thump' 'thump' Mizuki's pleas were cut off by the sound of the wire effortlessly slicing through him and his multiple severed body parts hitting the forest floor. Clone Kagura just stood there with the same impassive look on her face.

"Be grateful that I gave you a quick death." She turned to address Iruka who still had a shocked look on his face.

"Iruka sensei we need to return the scroll to the Hokage and report the outcome of Mizuki's betrayal." That seemed to shake Iruka out of his self induced trance. He may have been a Chunin and had certainly killed before but he had never seen someone sliced to pieces like that.

"Right we should head to the Hokage tower. Are you alright Kagura?" Iruka asked her as he slowly got to his feet. Clone Kagura gave him a funny look until she realized what Iruka meant. As far as Iruka knows this is Kagura's first kill and a rather gory one at that.

"I'm fine Iruka sensei. Your concern although appreciated is not needed." clone Kagura continued to head to the Hokage tower ignoring the look of concern on Iruka's face.

One Week Later

It had been a week since the night Mizuki tried to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and was killed by Kagura in the process. She is now back at the academy siting in the classroom waiting for the other rookie Genin and Iruka so they can be given their teams and meet their Jounin sensei's. While waiting for everyone to arrive Kagura finds herself lost in a childhood memory from long ago.

Flashback 2000 years ago

In a large palace overlooking a beautiful mountain range was a young 8-year-old girl dressed in elegant yet masculine clothes. She had pure white hair that reached down her lower back and piercing silver eyes (think Alka from Blade & Soul only 8). This young girl was none other then Otsutsuki Kagura. She was siting on the balcony watching the clouds float by and enjoying the serenity. Kagura was so focused on her cloud watching that she never noticed her mother sneaking up behind her or the mischievous smirk on her face. Kaguya quietly tiptoed up behind her knelt down and clapped her hands right by her daughters ear as loud as she could. The effect was instantaneous. Kagura let out a terrified and surprisingly cute shriek and leaped about five feet into the air. She turned around eyes dilated and hand grasping her chest only for her expression of fear to quickly turn into a cute little frown as she sees her mother hunched over doing her best to not laugh out loud.

"That wasn't funny mother you almost gave me heart attack!" She said in a cute scolding manor as she tried to scrounge up what little dignity she had left.

"Ufufufu, I'm sorry musume-chan but it was to good an opportunity to pass up." Kaguya chuckled not looking the lest bit apologetic.

"So what was my little tenshi thinking of staring at the sky so intently. Your not going to sprout wings and fly away are you?" Kaguya adds with a cute little pout of her own. Kagura just huffs and crosses her arms while answering.

"Of course not, I don't even know how to fly. Even if I did you would probably catch me in no time. But that would be so cool if I did. We could both go fly up to a nice big cloud and have a picnic in the stars. Clouds look so fluffy I bet it would feel amazing to lie on one. We could ev-" Kagura's adorable little rant was interrupted by the musical bell-like laughter of her mother.

"Hahaha, Kagura my little hime you are just the cutest." Kaguya wraps her arms around her daughter and nuzzles Kagura's cheek earning a few giggles. Kaguya then picks up Kagura and holds her to her chest and walks down the hall.

"I'm suddenly in the mood for something sweet musume-chan. How about we go to the kitchen and I teach you how to make strawberry mochi." Kagura looks up at her mother in slight confusion.

"But don't you have to meet with the ministers right now?" Kaguya just gives her another nuzzle.

"I do but spending time with my daughter is far more important then listening to whatever those old fools have to complain about." Kagura just latches her arms around her mother's neck and gives a nuzzle of her own along with a big smile. The two continue to head towards the kitchen in this manor as they prepare to spend the day together.

Flashback end

Kagura wipes away a lone tear as she remembers days far more peaceful.

'We will be together again soon mother. Just wait a little longer.' Kagura was brought out of her thoughts by the loud screech of what could only be Haruno Sakura.

'sigh' 'I really hope she dies on her first real mission.' Kagura thinks as she turns to see Haruno arguing with another embarrassment to the female gender one Yamanaka Ino, over who gets to sit with the clearly disturbed youth Uchiha Sasuke.

'Can't believe I have those two as my teammates.'

Over the week Kagura decided to find out who she would be teamed with and who their Jounin sensei would be. When she found out it would be the Uchiha and the Haruno with Hatake Kakashi she contemplated just killing them all the first chance she got. Unfortunately she needs to stick around Konoha for just a bit longer before she can start making her move. That means she has to keep playing the loyalty game. The three of them get to live for now.

After waiting another half hour Iruka finally walks in and quiets everyone down so he can give the obligatory 'congratulations on graduating' speech that Kagura promptly ignored. She was to busy thinking up multiple scenarios to assassinate her team members and was only pulled from her thoughts when she heard her name being called by Iruka.

"Team 7 will Uzumaki Kagura, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Your-"

"YES TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL! TAKE TH- *SMACK*" Sakura yelled interrupting Iruka only to be interrupted herself by Kagura who slammed Sakura's head into the desk knocking her unconscious.

"Please continue Iruka sensei." Iruka nodded his head in thanks and did so while wondering what the Hokage was thinking by placing Kagura on the same team with the two people she hates the most.

"Has I was saying. Team 7's sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Your team sensei is Yuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still active so team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Choji. Your team sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. Your team sensei's will be here to pick you up in half an hour. Once more I want to congratulate everyone of you and I hope you will all live long lives and become legendary ninja one one day."

With that said Iruka left the room and the new Genin to wait for their new sensei's to arrive. Hopefully they wont have wait too long.

Chapter Two End.

AN: Alright my second chapter. I got out a lot sooner then I thought I would. Anyway the six information gathering tasks that Kagura has Zetsu doing only three are going to be done. The question is which three? Will it be the three chakra artifacts or the three demons? I will put up a pull for you guys to vote on. Those arcs wont be mentioned again until after the Sasuke Retrieval arc (I have something interesting planed for that).

AN2: For anyone that might wonder about Kagura's description in the flashback, Kagura doesn't have the horns that her mother and brothers did because she was born before Kaguya ate the Chakra Fruit from the Shinju (Kagura is three years older then Hagoromo). I also wanted to show that while Kaguya is all about peace through submission and is feared and hated by the people and her sons, she has a soft spot for her daughter. When it come to Kagura, Kaguya tends to act more like a mother. She give her advice, comfort her and sometimes even tease and play with her. The flashback was to show the strong relationship between them and to show that while the rest of the world sees Kaguya as a demon Kagura sees her as the perfect mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its known characters. All ownership belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

AN: I should probably mention that this fic will follow the cannon plot (with slight differences here and there) until the Sasuke retrieval arc.

The Rise Of Kagura

Chapter Three

It was six in the afternoon and we now find the members of team 7 and their Jounin sensei on the academy roof where things are very tense now. Hatake Kakashi apparently decided that it would be perfectly fine to arrive three hours late. Then he proceeded to tell the Genin that his first impression of them is that he hated them. Kagura took offense to that in a very terrifying way. The fact that Kakashi had a 'Icha Icha' book in his hand at the time just pissed her off even more. She immediately and without warning unleashed a powerful genjutsu on Kakashi that made him think he was being dragged to his death through an inter-dimensional portal by a tentacled eldritch horror (Cthulhu). Even with the use of his sharingan and three kunai stabs to his leg it took him ten minutes to break free of the genjutsu. Kakashi then had to spend another ten minutes trying to break Sasuke and Sakura out of it because apparently Kagura's genjutsu was so powerful that it managed to drag them into it as well although to a lesser degree. This led to their current scene on the roof. Both Sasuke and Sakura are siting as far away from Kagura as possible with Sasuke giving off a nervous twitch now and then and Sakura curled up in a ball shaking uncontrollably. Kakashi was siting on a ledge looking at Kagura and forcing himself to suppress a shudder. Kagura hadn't said a single word she just stared at Kakashi with cold lifeless eyes that promised to deliver the most violent death she could the moment Kakashi turned his back.

'That was hands down the most terrifying genjutsu I have ever been in. If she's going to do that every time I'm late I might have to show up on time from now on. Kagura is definitely far stronger than the academy records state' suppressing another shudder Kakashi decides to break the building tension.

"Well that was horrifying and now that it's hopefully out of the way lets begin introducing ourselves. Get to know one another." Kakashi stated getting the attention of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Um sensei what do you mean by introducing ourselves?" Sakura hesitantly spoke up.

"Oh you know your name likes dislikes hobbies dreams for the future that sort of stuff. Why don't you go first Sakura?" Kakashi answered. Sakura was about to ask for an example but a sideways glance from Kagura quickly stopped her and she decide to just wing it.

"M-My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are Sasuke kun and sweet things and I don't like spicy stuff. My hobbies are playing trivia games and reading. My dream for the future is" 'glances at Sasuke and blushes'.

'Is she finally starting to wise up a little or is this moment of clarity a one time thing?' Kagura thought while throwing a glance at Sakura'

'Hmm, a fan-girl but she's not as bad as I'd thought. Maybe Kagura will be a good influence on her or at lest she'll scare her straight.' Kakashi thought.

"You next broody." Kakashi said while looking at Sasuke. Said boy just sneered at him before starting.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have many dislikes and I don't really like anything. I don't have any hobbies and my dream, my ambition is to rebuild my clan and kill that man." Sasuke said darkly as he steepled his fingers in front of his face.

'Sasuke kun is so cool!' Sakura thought as she looked at him with hearts in her eyes.

'Sigh' 'Looks like it was a one time thing. Honestly girl did you even listen to what he said.' Kagura thought with a shake of her head.

'He's an avenger just great.' Kakashi thought while looking at Kagura.'It looks like Kagura doesn't seem to found of ether of them.'

"Your next miss." Kakashi said addressing Kagura. 'Better not antagonize her more than she already is.'

'Should I even tell them anything?' Kagura thought to herself for a bit. 'I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Plus none of this info can be used against me so it should be fine.'

"My name is Uzumaki Kagura. I like discipline, obedience, loyalty, intelligence, grace, music, the fine arts, rabbits and the moon. My dislikes I simply have too many to name. My hobbies are reading, gardening, dancing, calligraphy, making mochi, playing the shamisen, the koto and the ryuteki instruments and poetry. My ambition is to unite the lands and establish world peace." Kagura finishes with an impassive expression yet emitting an aura of power, regal pride and dignity. The other members of them 7 could only look at Kagura in shock.

'Well that was unexpected. Very unexpected.' were Kakashi's thoughts as he looked wide-eyed upon his late sensei's daughter.

Sakura quickly looked away while clutching her chest when Kagura looked toward her direction suddenly being overcome by an immense feeling of inferiority.

'I knew i didn't know Kagura well but wow. I really don't know anything about her do I? Why do suddenly feel so small? I don't like this feeling. It hurts.'

Sasuke just looked at Kagura not knowing what to think but did feel a slight tinge of regret. Compared to Kagura's ambition his just sounded kind of ugly.

"W-Well that was informative." Kakashi stated being the first to snap out of his gobsmacked trance.

"Now that we got that out of the way I can tell you about the test to become Genin." Both Sakura and Sasuke gave him confused looks while Kagura already knowing about this just ignored him.

"But Kakashi sensei we already took the Genin test, why do we need another one?" asked Sakura.

"That test was just to see if you had the potential to become Genin. The real test is given by the Jounin instructors. By the way this test has a failing ratio of 66%. Those that fail are sent back to the academy." Kakashi said shocking almost all of his students. Sasuke and Sakura were thinking about how they can't fail no matter what. Kagura was thinking about what to have for dinner.

"You three will meet me at training ground 7 at 8, and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up." Just before Kakashi could shunshin Kagura called out to him.

"Hatake the genjutsu I put you in earlier will be tame in comparison to what I'll do to you tomorrow if your late again." she stated while releasing enough KI to get her point across.

Kakashi just nodded his head quickly and puffed away. Kagura doing the same shortly after surprising Sasuke and Sakura. After staring at the spot that Kagura was at for a few seconds before grunting and walking away with his hands in his pockets. Sakura would normally use this chance to try to ask him for a date but decided to just go home with Kagura's introduction still on her mind. There where several things that she needed to reevaluate including what she knew or didn't know about Kagura.

Four months later

I's been four months since Kakashi gave them their test and passed them. Well more like he was forced to pass them or the council would throw a fit about their Uchiha not becoming a Genin. Team 7 was walking towards the Hokage Tower to turn in their just finished D-rank mission to catch Tora the cat. Said cat was calmly sitting in Kagura's arms with a look of pure horror on her face. They don't know what she whispered to Tora to get her to be so cooperative and none of them were brave enough to ask. Over the four months Kagura and Sasuke changed little while Sakura changed a lot thanks to an incident that took place two months ago during a team meeting.

Flashback two months ago

The past two months had been quite stressful for one Haruno Sakura. Every time she did something even remotely unbecoming of a kunoichi Kagura was there to tell her what a disgrace she was. Yet every time they had team training she would just sit on the ground and seem to fall asleep. What Sakura didn't know is that Kagura was training.

Being over 2000-years-old Kagura has an enormous store of knowledge. With each reincarnation all Kagura had to do was meditate and mentally retrain herself in everything she knows. For physical conditioning Kagura just wears gravity seals that are currently at 55x her body weight (5'4" 110 pounds of pure compressed muscle=6050 pounds). Finally having enough Sakura decides to confront Kagura. She stood up and stomped over to Kagura to give her a piece of her mind (and depending on how bad it deteriorates a few pints of her blood).

"Hey Kagura I have something to say to you!" The only inclination that Kagura heard her was quickly glancing at Sakura with left eye before closing it again. Sakura grit her teeth at the casual dismissal before pressing on, Sasuke and Kakashi observing.

"Kagura your always looking down on me and saying that I'll never be a good kunoichi but I've never seen you do anything amazing ether."

As Sakura began her rant the members of team 8 and 10 were walking by. Having run into each other earlier they decided to get lunch together and invite team 7. While the two Jounin watched in interest the Genin except for Hinata and Shikamaru watched in amusement at seeing the dead-last get chewed out by Sakura.

"All you ever do during training is just sit on your ass and sleep yet you act like you're the strongest one on our team. Unless you tell me way your such bitch then I don't think I the number one kunoichi of our year should be talked down to by the dead-last." Sakura finished with her arms crossed in front of her felling rather proud of herself. Kagura's indifferent expression never left her face throughout the rant and a few seconds after it ended she finally spoke.

"You want to know why I look down and degrade you Haruno?" Kagura asked while calmly opening her eyes and getting to her feet.

"Very well. Then I shall tell you why you're a disgrace." Kagura spoke with a hard edge to her tone that immediately put the Jounin on guard and made the Genin nervous.

Kagura walks to the center of the field and beckons Sakura to follow. She looks towards Sasuke and addressed him.

"Uchiha get over here."

"Hey Don't talk to Sasuke kun that way you dead-" Ino who was trying to scold Kagura was silenced by said girls heated glare.

"I don't take orders from you dobe." Sasuke said smugly. Kagura was quickly losing her patience and sent a powerful condensed blast of wind chakra at the prone Uchiha faster than any of the Jounin could react. It completely tore up the ground and obliterated the tree right behind him while passing over him harmlessly.

"Now Uchiha!" Kagura repeated sternly. Sasuke reluctantly did as he was told and shakily made his way to the center of the field leaving the others wide-eyed in shock. When Sasuke got to Sakura's side Kagura pointed at him and addressed Sakura.

"First things first. Tell me why do you like him?" Sakura just looked at her confused.

"I asked why do you like him? And don't tell me because he's cool or awesome or strong or any of that bullshit. I want to know what is it about him that makes you think he's so great."

"Sasuke kun is great! Don't you dare talk bad about 'SMACK' Ugh 'cough' 'hack' 'cough'" Sakura yelled at Kagura only to receive a vicious blow to her gut from her causing her to throw up blood and whatever was in her stomach.

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE HIT-" Ino who had gotten enraged at seeing her one time best friend smacked was about to charge at Kagura only to receive another blast of wind chakra from her as well an insane amount of KI. It was so strong it made everyone see an illusion of their own death.

"Be silent Yamanaka, your just as bad as Haruno! No, that you're the heiress of a clan just makes you more disgraceful. Another insult to the female gender."

Kagura turns back to Sakura who at this point is in tears.

"You still haven't answered my question Haruno. Why do you like this transparently emotionally disturbed child? Has he ever been kind to you? Has he ever helped you? Has he ever done something nice for you or anyone? Has he ever done or said anything to make him worthy of your feelings for him? For kami sakes he's not even that good-looking. WHY DO YOU LIKE HIM HARUNO?" By this point Sakura was openly bawling. Kagura takes a few deep breaths and calmly continues.

"The answer is you don't like him. You like the idea of him. He's the poor clan heir that lost his whole family and the entire council is making a big deal about him because of his doujutsu, not him his doujutsu. You just want to be the one to fix the broken boy have him fall in love with you and live happily ever after. You're living in a delusional fantasy Haruno and if you don't wake up from it your going to get yourself killed. Being a kunoichi is not a game, you screw up once and it's all over. Their are worse things then death waiting for you out there, especially for kunoichi. I take pride in what I do and in what I am. If you're just going to treat this as some kind of quick way to get a guy then just turn in you hitai-ate. That is why I think you are a disgrace and why I don't like you."

After Kagura finished her speech she walked away to find a different training ground leaving a broken and bruised Sakura behind to lay in her own blood vomit and tears.

'How strong are you really Kagura' were the shared thoughts of the three Jounin as they watched her walk away.

Flashback over

For a whole week after that Sakura never left her house, Ino saying it was do to a mixture of shame depression and fear. At the end of the week Sakura showed up at the team training ground with a new look and attitude. Sakura had cut her hair short and was now wearing a brown sleeveless armored gi over black mesh armor. She had on black spats under her black kevlar skirt. Sakura also had on thigh high boots and black kevlar gloves. Finishing up the outfit Sakura had on steel arm and shin guards and two curved kodachi's strapped to her back. Sakura also now wore her hitai-ate on her forehead. Sakura had approached Kagura and apologized for giving kunoichi a bad name and said that she would train hard from now on. Sakura stated that her new goal in life was to get Kagura to acknowledge and accept her as a true kunoichi.

Just like she said she would Sakura had been training herself into the ground and improved by leaps and bounds. She worked with Kakashi to find both a taijutsu and kenjutsu style that suited her. She also discovered that she had an elemental affinity for earth and water. The biggest surprise came at the end of the third month when Kagura gave Sakura five slips of paper with what appeared to be (at lest to her) a bunch of squiggles. Kagura said that they were gravity seals and explained how they work. She also made sure that Sakura understood that this did not mean she acknowledged her. It was just to test to see if Sakura was sincere about improving herself.

The moment that they walked in Tora was snatched up by Madam Shijimi and for once didn't struggle.

"Oh Tora my cute little baby mama was so worried about you. Thank goodness your safe. Thank you Hokage dono for helping reunite me with my Tora." The Daimyo's wife said to Hiruzen. "Not at all Madam Shijimi it was no trouble at all." Hiruzen said ignoring the death glare team 7 shot him. Madam Shijimi gave him the pay for the mission before walking out the door to do whatever it is the fat lady does.

"Now than I suppose you want another mission than." The Hokage said as he ruffled through the pile of D-ranks.

"Lets see we have babysitting councilor Ideki's son, cleaning the park or walking the Inuzuka clan's dogs."

"Give me a higher rank mission. I won't get strong enough to kill him if all I'm doing are these stupid chores." Sasuke spoke up to complain.

"Sasuke that is no way to speak to the Hokage! Besides you're rookie Genin you don't get to take on higher missions until you get more experience." Iruka who was there to help the Hokage with mission handouts scolded the Uchiha.

"Now now Iruka that's quite alright. Well Kakashi do you think your team is ready for a C-rank?" Kakashi looked up from his book to answer the Hokage.

"I think they are. They have all made great progress these past four months especially Sakura."

'Besides I suspect that Kagura is as strong as I am if not stronger so I doubt will run into trouble we can't handle.' Kakashi thought.

"Very well, I have a C-rank escort mission for you. Iruka please call in that old gentleman sitting outside."

After waiting ten minutes for Iruka to return with the client the door opens and in walks an old man who smelled like a brewery. Said man takes a look around the room before his eyes roam over the three Genin.

"What is this my escort? I paid for ninja not a bunch of brats. They look like they couldn't fight their way out of a wet paper bag."

Kagura didn't even look like she heard the man speak. Sakura while angry at being looked down on chose to take Kagura's example and ignore him. Sasuke however had to restrained by Kakashi before he plants a kunai in the old mans head.

"Now now Sasuke you're not allowed to kill our client that's bad for business." Kakashi then looks at the old man and gives him an eye smile.

"You don't need to worry, my Genin are stronger than they look. Plus I am a Jounin so I can handle any problems we encounter." That seemed to put the old man at ease.

"My name is Tazuna and I'm a super bridge builder. I expect you all to protect me with your life." the now named Tazuna said. Kagura just gave him a deadpan look.

"A C-rank escort mission is not worth me risking my life. If you want that kind of protection then you need to pay extra." Kagura stated in all seriousness.

"Well that aside the four of you will take Tazuna back to Nami no Kuni ad continue to protect him from bandits as he builds a bridge." Kakashi nods at his orders and turns to address his team.

"Alright team, go home and prepare for a month-long mission. We will meat tomorrow at the main gate at ten in the morning, dismissed." The Genin of team 7 acknowledged his orders and went home to prepare for their first C-rank mission.

Chapter Three End.

AN: Before anyone asks no Sakura is not developing feelings for Kagura (even though it would be totally understandable. Kagura is basically lesbian catnip). She is just starting to realize just how big a gap there is between them. Not just as a kunoichi but also as a person. As the plot continues Sakura's goal will start to shift from trying to get Sasuke's love to earning Kagura's approval. I also didn't do the bell test just because I'm tired of seeing it done and I know I'm not the only one. Besides we all know how it goes done.

For those who are wondering. The strength of the members of team 7 are right below.

Sasuke:High Genin-Low Chunin/by the Chunin exams Mid Chunin (Sasuke is a brat that thinks asking for help to be a sign of weakness)

Sakura:Low Chunin/by the Chunin exams High Chunin (Sakura actively seeks help even from Kagura to further herself so she will be stronger than Sasuke)

Kagura:Godly but heavily suppresses herself to be High Kage level

Kakashi:Elite Jounin/Anbu (he is not Kage level. Kakashi had trouble with a wounded Deidara. He was afraid to fight Orochimaru (when he confronted him after using the evil sealing method on Sasuke)who is weaker than most of the Akatsuki)

Remember to vote on my poll.


	4. Big AN

Hi there it's me Xelos007. Sorry that this isn't a chapter and I'm even more sorry that the next chapter will be at lest a week late as will the rest most likely. I feel obligated to let my readers know that I just started a new job at a Mexican restaurant and it probably take up a lot of my time. That also means that I won't be able to work on the new Naruto/One piece crossover fic I have on the side burner. So I was wondering if anyone would like to do it for me. If so I shall leave the details bellow. Again I'm sorry everyone.

* * *

Queen of the Nest

Naruko is not from the shinobi world she is born in the One Piece world (that means no chakra). She will have all three types of Haki and is a master of Rokushiki (that includes the secret/ultimate technique rokuogan). She is a carbon copy of her mother Kushina (only 6'2" instead of 5'4") but with her fathers eyes (shape not color). Do to the logia type devil fruit she ate Naruko is somewhat immortal. The devil fruit she ate is called the 'Shi Shi no Mi' (Death-Death Fruit) it's power is basically the same thing as the Espada Barragan only it can also rejuvenate as well as rot things (basically she has mastery over the element of life and death). Because of this power Naruko is over 250 years old (she is forever 22).

She was also the third highest ranking officer of "The Roger Pirates' and is the only other person other than Silvers Rayleigh that knows the location of One Piece as well as how to get to Raftel. Roger before he turned himself in gave the ship 'Oro Jackson' to Naruko since Rayleigh wanted to retire and she was going to keep being a pirate (mostly cause the World Government wants her dead because she knows to many secrets) the ship was now hers.

Naruko's home base in the New World is an island that is just as legendary and hard to get to as Raftel. It's called Pirates Nest (I got the idea from Suikoden 4). Naruko is as powerful as Whitebeard was in his prime (Whitebeard in the War on the Summit was not at his best. Even his own division commanders said he was only at 50% if even that). Her personality is a combination of her fathers genius, her mothers loyalty to friends and family, the analytical and strategic prowess of a Nara (without the lazy) and the cold calmness of Itachi. (without the emotionless monotone speak. Naruko still has emotions she just knows how to stay calm under any type of pressure and how to control her emotions.) Naruko is also a master swordswoman and was the one that taught Dracule Mihawk how to fight.

* * *

IMPORTANT INFORMATION

The Yonko (four emperors) are now the Goko (five emperors)

Ouroboros Pirates

Naruko-Captain (Shinku-Shi Megami/Crimson Death Goddess) Bounty 1,700,000,000 Berri

Medusa (Fate/Stay Night)-Vice Captain/1st Division Commander Bounty 980,000,000 Berri

Walter C. Dornez (Hellsing)-2nd Division Commander Bounty 935,000,000 Berri

Brahms (Valkyrie Profile 2)-3rd Division Commander Bounty 900,000,000 Berri

Sephiroth (FF7 pre-Crisis Core (still good))-4th Division Commander 980,000,000 Berri

Dizzy (Guilty Gear)-5th Division Commander Bounty 880,000,000 Berri

Jack the Ripper (Fate/Stay Night (she's female))-6th Division Commander Bounty 800,000,000 Berri

Lightning (FF13)-7th Division Commander Bounty 875,000,000 Berri

Neliel (Bleach)-8th Division Commander Bounty 880,000,000

Tier Harribel (Bleach)-9th Division Commander Bounty 870,000,000 Berri

Frankenstein (Faty/Stay Night (she's female))-10th Division Commander Bounty 820,000,000 Berri

All Division Commanders have the strength of a Marine Admiral.

The Goko

Naruko (The Crimson Death Goddess) Bounty 1,700,000,000 Berri

Edward Newgate (Whitebeard) Bounty 1,450,000,000 Berri

Red-Haired Shanks Bounty 1,100,000,000 Berri

Kaido (The King of Beasts) Bounty 1,150,000,000 Berri

Charlotte Linlin (Big Mom) Bounty 1,125,000,000 Berri

(After Whitebeard Dies)

Marshall D. Teach (Blackbeard) Bounty 1,200,000,000 Berri

Other Famous Bounties

Silvers Rayleigh Former Bounty 1,250,000,000 Berri

Gol D. Roger Former Bounty 1,625,000,000 Berri

Naruko's Bounty with the Roger Pirates 1,155,000,000 Berri

Shiki the Golden Lion Bounty 1,400,000,000 Berri

Monkey D. Dragon Bounty 1,380,000,000 Berri

Pairings(not the main focus of plot just there for entertainment)

Naruko/Jewelry Bonney/Medusa/Lightning/Dizzy

Jack the Ripper/Naruko (mother/daughter bond only (look her up on to understand))

Luffy/Boa Hancock

Zoro/Tashigi

* * *

I think I made that pretty believable. Anyway this is the Idea that I've working on but know I wont have the time. So If any one likes it or thinks you can make it work then go for it. Just let me know first because I want to see this come to life. Once more I'm sorry about this.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its known characters. All ownership belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

AN: Sorry that it took so long. Honestly I had just finished the chapter before I had to go to work. When I got back I was exhausted and didn't feel like doing anything except sleep. As a result I forgot to publish it.

Anyway some of the readers have assumed that Kagura and Kaguya are going to be evil, not exactly. They are not evil per say but at the same time not really good. If you were to look at it from a moral alignment then the two of them are a weird mix of both 'Chaotic Good' and 'Lawful Evil' (look at easydamusDOTcom(D&D Alignment System) for more info). They have truly honorable intentions but have no qualms about using less then honorable methods. 'The end will justify the means' I believe is the proper phrase.

Also first fight scene so be gentle.

Pairing has been decided! It will be Kagura/Kaguya. (Guren was surprisingly popular she lost by only two votes)

The Rise Of Kagura

Chapter Four

Team Seven was currently walking down to road while escorting Tazuna back to Wave much to Kagura's frustration and confusion.

'I fail to understood why we need to walk. If we are suppose to guard him then wont it make more sense to get him there as fast as possible?' Kagura thought in exasperation.

The group was four hours into the trip and it would take at least three days civilian travel to reach Wave. The five of them were walking down the road each doing their own thing. Sakura was talking with Tazuna about Wave. Sasuke was glaring at anything in sight. Kakashi was surprisingly not reading 'Icha Icha' to afraid to do so in front of Kagura. He was however reading a very interesting book that came highly recommended from Kagura that he was really getting into called 'Loveless'. Kagura was currently doing some mental imaging training.

Despite the fact that the five of them look distracted they were actually very aware of their surroundings...well three of them were. Tazuna being a civilian didn't have the training or awareness of a ninja and Sasuke was just an arrogant and conceited brat that thought himself untouchable. So it came as no surprise that only Kagura, Kakashi and Sakura noticed the puddle in the middle of the road, a dry road on a hot day that had not seen rain in two weeks.

'Idiots' were Kagura's immediate thoughts upon seeing the puddle while carefully placing two kunai in her right hand.

'I know that Tazuna is a civilian but there is such a thing as common sense. Sasuke however your idiocy has no excuse. I am though impressed that Haruno managed to notice it. Perhaps there's hope for her after all.' Kagura added as an after thought when she saw Sakura tense slightly when she saw the puddle.

Just as Kakashi walked by the puddle did two Kiri nuke-nin wearing breathing masks and clawed gauntlets attached too each other by a shuriken chain jump out and wrap the chain around Kakashi.

"One down" One of the two nuke-nin said just as they pulled the chain and tore Kakashi to pieces. "Four to go." the other finished.

Tazuna froze in fear at seeing (what he assumes to be) the strongest ninja with him shredded to pieces. Sakura froze in shock for just a second before pulling herself together and jumping in front of Tazuna and drawing out her Kodachi's in a defensive manner. Sasuke was in a similar state pulling himself out of it and was about to charge at the nuke-nin but never got the chance to do so.

Immediately after turning around Kagura quickly threw the two kunai at each of the Demon Brothers. The two of them just scoffed at the attempt and went to block the kunai with there gauntlets but as soon as the kunai made contact they puffed in a cloud of smoke and turned into shadow clones of Kagura. Before the Demon Brothers could react the two shadow clones grabbed on to the gauntlets and vaulted behind the nuke-nin and slashed their necks with another kunai before puffing a way, leaving the two brothers to drop to the ground dead.

'W-Wow, Kagura is amazing.' Sakura thought as she saw Kagura effortlessly kill two Chunin level nuke-nin. 'I need to get stronger, I don't want to disappoint Kagura again' Sakura thought as she remembered that she froze up at first.

Sasuke grit his teeth and pouted over what he believed to be his stolen moment of glory when Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of him making him jump in shock. Although it seemed he was the only one aside from Tazuna that was surprised to see him still alive. Kagura looked like she could care less and Sakura looked like she was about ready to slug him for leaving them like that.

"Wait you're still alive, but how? I saw you get torn to pieces." Tazuna questioned with a shaky voice still freaked out over what he just saw.

"I had already noticed they were there before they attacked but I didn't know how their target was. So at the last second I used a kawarimi combined with a minor genjutsu to make it look like I was killed. That way I could see who their target was and take them out before anyone got hurt. At least that was the plan." Kakashi stated will giving a small glance to Kagura.

This earned him a vicious glare from Kagura that caused Kakashi to visibly flinch.

"Your plan was stupid and reckless and put everyone in danger. You're lucky that I'm every bit as skilled as I claim to be or this could of ended with one of us dead." Kagura said reprimanding Kakashi. "Besides it's obvious that Tazuna is the target if you just pay attention."

"Oh, how so if you don't mind me asking." Kakashi asked honestly curious about her input.

"When we first met Tazuna and he saw that his escort would be a Genin team he was worried, more so then he should have been. Tazuna was also consistently looking side to side as we walked down the road almost as if he were expecting to be attacked any moment. I've also heard rumors about Wave lately, none of them pleasant."

"What kind of rumors?" Kakashi asked interested to find out about what she knows.

"Ones about Gato." Kagura said causing Kakashi's visible eye to widen.

"Um Kakashi sensei,who is Gato?" Sakura asked hesitantly sensing the tension the name brought up.

"Gato is a business tycoon and is considered the wealthiest man in the Elemental Nations, but it's just a front. He's really just a gangster and a thug." Tazuna went on to explain what it was Gato had done to his home.

"Please, I need your help. I'm sorry about lying to you but we didn't have enough money for a higher rank mission. It took almost everything we had just to afford this one." Tazuna begged.

He first thought about trying to guilt them into continuing but he got the feeling that the red head could give two shits about his family. He also got the feeling that she was the one that really called the shots for this team. There was something about her that just screamed 'do what I say or I'll kill you'.

"Despite the fact that Tazuna lied it doesn't change the fact that we are under contract and must see it to the end. Hatake and Myself should be more then enough to take on any future adversary." Kagura stated as she started to walk on down the road.

"Who put you charge dobe!" Sasuke said not liking the fact that he was being out shined by the dead-last. "And what do you mean that Kakashi sensei and you will take care of everyone? I'm an Uchiha and I don't need help to take out some weaklings."

"Do you wish to die child, because that's what will happen." Kagura stated while Sasuke shot her a glare.

"From here on out the opponents will most likely be Jounin level nuke-nin. You and Haruno will just be burdens if you try to fight." Kagura stated bluntly.

"Why you bi-" "That's enough Sasuke!" Kakashi interrupted the Uchiha before he got himself killed.

"You my not like it Sasuke but Kagura is right. Neither you nor Sakura have the skill to fight a Jounin. Just leave it to Kagura and I." Kakashi said while starting to walk down the road with Tazuna, Sakura and Kagura.

Kakashi knew that Kagura could handle herself if she needed to. After being curious for so long about Kagura's strength he finally challenged her to a spare a couple weeks back. Kakashi discovered that Kagura had a high level of knowledge of futon, raiton and suiton jutsu, and her skill with fuinjutsu is at a level high enough to label her a seal master. He also discovered that she knew an lost taijutsu style called kenpo and her speed and strength was on par with Maito Guy without his weights. Kakashi doesn't know how good Kagura is at kenjutsu as she never used her sword in their spare but he is confident that it's not there for decoration.

The most important thing Kakashi learned in the spare is to never let Kagura take control of the fight. As soon as you do you're never going to get it back and the fight is pretty much over. Kagura prides herself on efficiency and doesn't like to prolong fights preferring to end the fight with quick and calculated blows to key areas. Kagura herself also admitted to having no qualms about exposing ones weakness be it physical or emotional and maliciously attacking it.

"There is no such thing as an honorable fight, in the end you are still taking a life. How you do it matters little." were Kagura's words on that.

In the end Kakashi could safely say that Kagura was at least a solid Elite Jounin level kunoichi. As well as a very dangerous opponent to underestimate. Still he can't shake the feeling that Kagura was still holding back a good chunk of her true skill.

Time Skip-Three days later in Wave

Team 7 and Tazuna had just made it to Wave after crossing the water in a small boat. Kagura had to admit even she was impressed by the bridge Tazuna was building. They were now heading towards Tazuna's house hopefully without indecent but neither Kagura nor Kakashi were going to let their guard down. If someone was going to attack them now would be the opportune time to do so.

As they walked along the path Sasuke suddenly tensed and threw a kunai into the forest, a loud 'THWACK' signaling that it hit a tree. Sakura went to investigate only to come back holding a small white rabbit that looked completely terrified. Upon seeing the rabbit Kagura immediately smacked Sasuke in the back of the head and grabbed the rabbit from Sakura and proceeded to calm it down and comfort it, much to everyone's shock.

"Stupid Uchiha! Just because you're complete failure at being human doesn't mean you can take it out on the rabbit!" Kagura said with a heavy sneer and more emotion then any of them had seen her use.

"It's OK little Carbuncle, the big angry jerk can't hurt you anymore. Mama Kagura will protect you." Kagura cooed cutely at the rabbit causing everyone to sweat-drop at the scene.

'Well she did say she liked rabbits. Just didn't realize she liked them this much.' Kakashi thought.

'Did she just name it already? And what the hell kind of name is Carbuncle?' Sakura thought.

Suddenly a whirling sound cut threw the air and everyone took note of the a large zanbato styled sword spinning like a buzz saw towards them.

'Shit I let my guard down!' "Everyone DUCK!" Kakashi yelled as he pushed Tazuna to the ground.

Everyone did the same except Kagura who was worried about Carbuncle, and decided to hop over the sword just as it closed in on her allowing it to harmlessly pass under her and plant itself in a tree.

"Well well if it isn't Hatake Kakashi. No wonder the Demon Brothers lost." A tall man standing on the sword wearing a slashed Kiri hitai-ate said.

"Momochi Zabuza the Demon of the Mist. To think that someone like you would work for scum like Gato." Kakashi said while moving his hitai-ate.

"The sharingan already, I'm honored. I'm only here to kill the bridge builder so hand him over and I'll let you and your Genin live." Zabuza stated while hopping off and grabbing his sword.

"Team protect Tazuna, I'll handle Zabuza. He's to dangerous for you three. 'Well except Kagura but I want to keep her as a secret trump card for now.'" Kakashi thought the last part to himself.

"Handle me? The only thing you're going to do is die Kakashi!" Zabuza proclaimed as he jumped back sword at the ready and released a massive (to everyone but Kagura) KI.

The fight had begun.

* * *

Kagura and Carbuncle were currently staring at Kakashi-who is trapped in a water prison jutsu-with a deadpan expression. The reason being that during the fight Kakashi made an armature mistake. He allowed an A-rank nuke-nin that specialized in suiton jutsu lure him on top of a lake.

'Idiot'

'Great job Kakashi, just when Kagura was starting to almost respect you a little you let this happen' Kakashi thought with a sigh. 'I would normally tell them to run away but with Kagura here we still have a chance.'

"Hahaha, so much for the great Sharingan Kakashi. With you out of the way taking care of the brats and old man will be easy." Zabuza boasted.

"What do we do? We can't beat him without sensei." Sakura said while frantically looking for a way out of this.

"We don't need his help, I'm an Uchiha and the rookie of the year. I can take him down myself." Sasuke said as he charged Zabuza. He was still pouting about what happened earlier with the Demon Brothers.

"WAIT STOP SASUKE! Kagura do something before he kills himself!" Sakura frantically yelled.

"No. Stop. You'll die. Well I've done all I could." Kagura said in a monotone and unenthusiastic voice.

Sasuke reached Zabuza only to get smacked into a tree and fall to the ground unconscious.

"Well that was pathetic. So which one of you two girly's wants to go next? If you want you can even come at me at once." Zabuza arrogantly stated.

Honestly though the red head kunoichi bothered him for some reason. His instincts were telling him that she was dangerous but he ignored it, his pride not wanting to admit to being cautious of a little girl.

'sigh' "Haruno please watch over Carbuncle for me." Kagura said while handing her the rabbit.

"Um O-Ok"

Kagura then begin's to casually walk toward to Zabuza while reaching behind her and lazily unsheathes her sword.

"Hahaha, you're going to fight me by yourself. What makes you think you can when your fi-" Zabuza cut himself off when Kagura vanished in a burst of speed only to instantly reappear right infront of him with her sword poised to take his head off.

'Shit.' Zabuza thought as he brought his own sword forwarded to block it but was caught unprepared for Kagura's unexpected strength.

He had to quickly switch to using both hands or risk becoming the headless Demon of the Mist. This inadvertently freed Kakashi from his prison who watched as Kagura quickly overpowered Zabuza. Her sword managed to cut threw Zabuza's and slice into his right shoulder.

'SHIT!' Zabuza yelled in his head as he felt Kagura's sword cut into him, just centimeters from tearing into his lung.

Using every once of strength he has, Zabuza managed to push Kagura's sword out of him and throw a fierce kick out at her hoping to gain some distance and breathing room. Only for Kagura to disappear in another burst of speed and reappear behind him ready to slice him in half.

Zabuza pumped as much chakra to his legs as he could and jumped forward to avoid the blow. He managed to avoid most of it but still got a good sized gash in his back, the added pressure from the blow sending Zabuza farther then he intended to go causing him to roll on the ground. He quickly got up only to be greeted by a massive water dragon inches from his face.

'WHO THE HELL IS THIS GIRL!?'

With no time to get out of the way he braced himself for the impact. The others including Sasuke who had woken up by now watched in aw and in Sasuke's case jealousy as Kagura effortlessly took down Zabuza. When she sent him back towards the land they saw in amazment as she brought forth a massive water dragon with only three one handed hand-seals in less then a second.

The water dragon slammed Zabuza through seven trees before losing momentum. Zabuza was slumped up against a tree with several deep gashes and cuts on his body. Most if not all of his ribs were broken and his chakra was almost completely exhausted. He looked up and through his blurry vision he saw Kagura calmly striding over to him as if she were an avatar of death. The look of complete apathy never leaving her face.

Before Kagura could get closer to him three senbon needles sailed past her and into Zabuza's neck causing him to fall down seemingly dead.

'So you finally decided to stop hiding.' Kagura thought. She had managed to sense him immediately and was the reason she didn't help Kakashi in his fight. She was busy keeping an eye on what is clearly Zabuza's accomplice.

A yong looking Kiri hunter nin jumped down next to Zabuza and began to address Kagura.

"I thank you for your help in taking out Zabuza. I've been tracking him for a while and would not have been able to subdue him on my own."

The hunter nin glanced down for a second to take hold of Zabuza's sword and when he looked back up he froze. Just inches in front of him was Kagura. Her eyes that bore into him were some of the coldest if not the coldest eyes he had ever seen.

They were piercing and deep as if all was striped and laid bare before her to be judged, even ones soul. They were completely empty of any kind of compassion or mercy. These eyes terrified him, these were the eyes death itself. He was so frozen in fear he almost didn't hear Kagura speak.

"Leave child, it matters not if Zabuza has you to help him out of a tight spot. You are still nothing to me, and nothing you do can save you from me." Kagura quietly whispered into the fake hunter nin's ear.

The hunter nin not wanting to stay there any longer grabbed Zabuza and got out of there as fast as he could. Kagura satisfied for now walked back to Sakura and grabbed Carbuncle and started walking away.

"If we are done here then lets us continue to Tazuna's home."

The others just followed her as if on autopilot, still trying to gather their thoughts on the completely one sided beating they just witnessed.

End of Chapter Four

AN: First of all sorry for taking so long to upload this, just to warn you ahead of time this will be common. On top of working a six hour shift at a restaurant, said place of business is a two hour drive from my house (why so far from my house, because $12.50 per hour that's why). So by the time I get home I'm dead on my feet.

Anyway did you like the rabbit thing I did? I figure that a few light comical moments here and there will prevent the fic from getting overly dramatic. I also thought it would be a nice quirk for Kagura. Since the theme in the Naruto world is that everyone that's piss ass strong has their own quirk.

You probably noticed that I skipped the Kakashi/Zabuza fight. I did this because well; there are over 400 thousand Naruto fanfics on this site. The repetition just gets annoying after a while. Plus you should know how some of this stuff goes down by now.


	6. Challenge and I'm Sorry

Hey everyone sorry that this isn't a chapter. I just want to let you know that I'm still alive and that this fic is NOT dead. I'm just suffering from a very bad case of writers block and my sister getting hospitalized twice in the past three months (as well as other small things). It's not even the whole chapter that I'm stuck on. It's this one scene that I just can't seem to advance, I just keep drawing a blank. GOD DAMMIT IT'S SO FRUSTRATING! Anyway I figured that all the stress from the past few months is the problem so I'm gonna take a small break and see if that works.

In the mean time, I have a challenge for anyone that might be interested in doing a Naruto/Soul Eater Crossover fic.

The challenge is to do a fic with Naruko (not Naruto) as one of the Eight Old ones.

The Great Old Ones, also known as the Eight Shinigami Legions , are a group of warriors originally commanded by Lord Death to maintain order in the world before the construction of DWMA 800 years prior to the start of the series. Among these warriors was Asura, who killed three of them after turning into a _kishin_. The surviving warriors, including Lord Death and Asura, each physically embody a particular emotion or state of being that invoke madness within other people.

(Unless I'm mistaken or missed something then the last Great Old One is not only still alive but never mentioned.)

As stated three of them are dead, with the other five still alive (I think). Among those five only three are named.

Lord Death: embodiment of madness through order.

Asura: embodiment of madness through fear.

Excalibur: embodiment of madness through rage.

Eibon: embodiment of madness through knowledge.

Old One inside 'Book of Eibon': embodiment of madness through power.

My challenge

Naruko the Nine Tailed Fox Queen: embodiment of madness through loyalty.

Challenge rules: (not negotiable)

Naruko is the Nine Tailed Fox Queen (inherited from her STILL ALIVE mother Kushina after defeating her in a fight) and is one of the most powerful beings in the Soul Eater world. (Kurama is her little brother)

Naruko is a hardcore lesbian (there is not enough Naruko yuri love out there). If you want to give her a paring then it can be whoever you want. BUT NO YURI HAREM (no matter how hot that thought is), only one lucky lady.

Naruko WILL NOT be evil. She will be a good guy, but she will also be realistic and battle hardened.

Naruko's weapon will be a Guandao. (think Kanu Unchou's weapon)

Arachne is good in this fic. She is seen as a heretic and traitor by other witches, as well as the mother/creator of the demon weapons so who's to say she isn't secretly a spy/friend of Lord Death.

That's my challenge. As long as you stick to my five rules then you can do whatever you want with the plot.

Again sorry for making you guys wait so long for the next chapter. I really am trying but life keeps throwing me curve balls.


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its known characters. All ownership belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

AN: YES, I DID IT! I FINISHED THE CHAPTER! MY NIGHTMARE IS FINALLY OVER! On top of real life problems as well as a case of writers block, this chapter involved a lot of math. I'll try not to make you wait this long again, no promises though.

The Rise Of Kagura  
Chapter Five

The group had made it to Tazuna's house several hours ago and are currently resting with Kakashi lying down upstairs after collapsing from chakra exhaustion. Along the way to Tazuna's Kagura made a shadow clone to take Carbuncle back to her house in Konoha not wanting him to be in harm's way. Unbeknownst to the rest Kagura also had a second shadow clone follow the fake hunter-nin and Zabuza back to their hideout.

After arriving at Tazuna's home they were greeted by his daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari. Needless to say the brat didn't make a good first impression.

Small Flashback

The gang had just walked into the house and Tsunami had finished greeting her father and thanking the ninja for protecting him, when she saw her son Inari out of the corner of her eye.

"Inari, come say hello to these nice ninja that helped protect your grandfather." Tsunami spoke to her son as he headed for the stairs.

"Why? There all just going to die anyway." Inari said after giving the ninja a once over.

He was about to continue to heads upstairs and Tsunami was about to scold him before a cold voice spoke out that froze everyone in their tracks.

"Would you like to be the first because that's what will happen if you speak to me like that again boy." The cold voice that spoke out was Kagura's.

Everyone turned to her with wide eyes and a little sweat going down their necks due to the KI she was releasing.

"Keep in mind child that my team doesn't have to be here. We could just leave you, your mother and your grandfather to Gato's mercy. Tazuna lied about our contract so doing so is well within our rights." Kagura stated while walking up to Inari and tilting his head up so she was looking him dead in the eye.

"I do not know you boy and I already don't like you. I am on an unsanctioned A-rank mission and will probably only get C-rank pay for it. I am not in the best of moods boy so don't test my patience."

After finishing Kagura headed towards the den to find a seat and finish a book she had been reading. Leaving behind a now emotionally traumatized child.

Flashback Over

Kagura was currently taking a small bath to relax, after having sealed the entire room to ensure her privacy. Her thoughts started to wander back to when she first started her cycles of reincarnation. Her thoughts then drifted to some of the legends and stories about the so called _'Sage of Six Paths'_.

According to the myths Princess Kaguya was a tyrant with a god complex and a messiah complex. She believed that chakra belonged only to her and often use her power to force humans into submission. That she had tormented the humans and even merged with the Shinju in order to reclaim her chakra from her sons. As such Kaguya was seen as more of a demon and less of a goddess.

Lies and Slander.

They say that history is written by the victor and this was no exception. Her mother was no tyrant. Kaguya's rule was just and fair. Under her guidance the lands were both peaceful and prosperous. The people were happy, wealthy and healthy. However as powerful as Kaguya was she was not omnipresent. If people didn't come seek audience with her-and they were allowed to-and express any complaints or seek advice she would never know what problems ails her people.

There were many people that for some reason chose to live in areas that were not only dangerous but also bad for farming. Had they sent a representative to the capitol to speak with Kaguya on everyone's behalf then she would have helped them with their plight without a second thought. Instead they just sat on their asses and expected her mother to automatically know what their problem was and fix it. When that didn't happen they did what all humans do when things don't go their way. They complained about it. They complained loudly and started to throw around propaganda.

If that wasn't enough there were people that felt they deserved more for what ever asinine reason they can come up with. As a result some people would try to seize more power for themselves by using either political sway (of which they had none of) and bribes. A few brave/stupid men even tried-and by tried I really mean failed epically-to seduce either Kaguya or even Kagura herself. When these things happened one of them would flex their power a little to let them know that they are stepping out of line.

There was no displays of godly wrath, no rivers of lava or blankets of lightning falling out of the sky. They would just channel a little bit of power as a warning in the same manner that a parent would raise there voice at a misbehaving child. But humans the sad creatures that they were did not like not getting what the want. So they would complain, rage and throw tantrums until someone stopped and listened. And unfortunately someone did. Her two naive and gullible little brothers.

The fools decided to side with the humans after hearing about their 'plight'. With absolutely no proof or even asking their mother about it, they turned their backs on family. They betrayed their mother, betrayed her. Betrayed family. Her moth in the end had no choice but to kill them before they caused even more problems. Only to be defeated and sealed away along with the Shinju. The fool then decided to use some weird jutsu to give chakra to every living thing on the planet, thinking that it would help bring peace. Hagoromo somehow got the idea that their mother believed that chakra belonged only to her and that she had come to kill him and his brother.

More Lies.

By no means did her mother think chakra belonged to just her and that no one else should have it. It was more along the lines that no one should have it 'yet'. Kaguya wanted to wait at least 10 or 12 generations when humans had all but forgotten that a period of constant war even happened before she started to introduce chakra for medical and scientific purposes only.

What made things worse was the fact that Kagura couldn't even get her revenge on Hagoromo. Kagura had managed to find and kill Hamura but couldn't find Hagoromo. The cowered had hidden himself away knowing she was looking for him and died before she find him. But her hatred didn't die with him, it transferred over to his sons and from them to their children. The Uchiha and Senju clans, her brother's decedents. Until every last trace of her brother's blood has been wiped out Kagura's spirit will never know peace. This was far more then just revenge, it was about honer. Kagura needed to remove the stain on the Otsutsuki family name.

Kagura leaves her musings and looks at her refection in the water. She sees the cold hardness of her eyes and frowns. Kagura can't help but remember a time when her eyes shined with warmth and happiness. A time when her mother was still around and the time they spent together. Kagura remembers a time a few weeks before her eighteenth birthday.

Flashback 2000 years ago

Kagura and her mother were currently siting in a private hot spring, relaxing after a heated training session. You see at the age of four-one year after Kaguya ate the Chakra Fruit-Kagura wanted to help her mother out in any way she could. However knowing that she wasn't strong enough Kagura decided to train herself at such an insane intensity that would cause even Might Guy to cringe. Kagura's training payed off because at age ten she was able to unlock a brand new type of energy.

After studying it for a while Kaguya was able to discover that the energy was purely physical unlike chakra which was both physical and spiritual. They also discovered that the energy could be used to augment Kagura's strength and speed, as well as be used to fly. This knowledge was quickly followed by a race, Kagura lost. It could also be channeled into her hands and fired out as a energy blast or a focused beam. They named this new energy Ki and Kagura with Kaguya's help immediately started to train with it.

Just recently they finished a training/evaluation session to see how strong Kagura is. The results have left Kaguya both awed and proud. Karura's pure physical strength and speed-without Ki augmentation-was good enough to left 320 tons and run at speeds up to 300 mph.

Now Kagura was sitting in the hot spring relaxing her sore muscles. Kagura had grown over the years to a height of 6 feet. She had porcelain white skin, lean compact muscles and large perky DD-cup breasts with small pink nipples. As Kagura observed her mother get in after rinsing off the soap, she couldn't help but admire her beauty. While not as tall as her daughter Kaguya was still quite tall at 5 foot 7. Like Kagura she had porcelain white skin and a lean yet muscular figure, showing that despite her regal appearance and her duties has head of state, Kaguya was still very much a warrior. After all who do you think taught Kagura how to fight? Despite her large E-cup breasts, they still remained perky and firm with the same small pink nipples that Kagura has.

Kagura didn't feel ashamed or weird about checking out her mother. Both of them had long since stopped thinking of themselves as humans or at lest as normal. They didn't care about what they saw as the silly morals of the inferior. They loved each other and that was all that mattered to them. Kagura was pulled out of her trance when she heard the bell like laugh of her mother. Apparently she had been staring longer then she thought.

"If you stare any longer I'm going to start feeling self conscious." Kaguya said with a mischievous smirk. Kagura just looked away with a small blush on her face. Not wanting to say something and risk further embarrassment. This was followed by another velvet laugh from Kaguya.

"I can't wait until your birthday. I just know you'll love the gift I have prepared for you" Kaguya calmly stated.

"Really, what is it?" Kagura asks only for her mother to wag her finger back and forth in a mock scolding manner.

"Ah, ah, ah that would be telling." Kaguya teases her.

"Oh come on. You've got me interested now. Please, please, please?"

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and find out."

"Fine, stingy." Kagura turns her head and pouts playfully only for a stream of water to hit her not five seconds later.

Kagura quickly looks back at her mother only to see her looking in the other direction and humming a small tune. Looking as innocent as a rainbow.

_'So that's the game you want to play huh'_ Kagura smiles mischievously as she cups her hands just under the water.

"Oh mother." Kagura says in a sing-song voice.

"Hmm, yes Kagu-KYAA!" Kaguya turns around to answer her daughter only to revive a stream of water right in her face.

After listening to Kagura laugh, Kaguya decides to take the kid gloves off and splashes Kagura with a small wave of water. This quickly started a splash fight between the two, laughing and splashing each other. The splash fight ended when Kaguya slipped and fell on top of Kagura, who proceeded to wrap her arms around her mothers waist. They were sprawled out on the floor, Kaguya lying on top of Kagura, their breasts pressed against each other. They stared into each others eyes, panting slightly and faces flushed, they slowly pulled one another into a deep passionate kiss.

As they pull apart, Kagura sits up with Kaguya straddling her lap. Her hands resting on Kaguya's firm and supple rear. Kaguya with her arms around Kagura's neck. They stare into each others eyes again, no words needing to be said. They pull each other into another deep kiss as Kaguya uses a space-time ninjutsu to take them back to the bedroom, with sleep being the furthest thing on either of their minds.

Flashback End

Kagura is brought out of her memories by the sound of water drops hitting surface of the bath water. As she looks at the surface to see where it came from, she is surprised to see that the water drops are her tears. Normally Kagura would never aloud herself to show any weakness. She needed to be strong and firm in order to accomplish her goals. But just this once, in the privacy of the bathroom were no one can see, hear or bother her, Kagura allowed herself this small moment of weakness.

_'Damn you Hagoromo! Damn you to the deepest pits of hell!'_

Meanwhile with Kagura's Shadow Clone

Clone Kagura had been scoping out Zabuza's hide out for a few hours now. After getting a good grasp of the layout she decided to make her move. It was time to enact the first step of her plan.

End of Chapter Five

AN: So how do you like this chapter? I wanted to give you a small glimpse into Kagura's psyche, showing how badly Hagoromo's betrayal hurt her. It also showed that Kagura does have her vulnerable moments, as well as why she rags on Sasuke so much (FYI she will not like Tsunade much either). I don't remember if I mentioned this or not but Kaguya and Kagura are not going to be evil in this fic. There personality's and ideals are to a small degree 'Existentially' and 'Morally' Nihilistic.

AN 2: I decided to make a chart (of sorts) to help readers get a grasp on how powerful some of the characters are in this fic.

Note: I'm not including ANBU because it's not a true rank, just a special group in the regular Ninja Forces. The shinobi in the ANBU are hand-picked by the Kage, chosen for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, gender, background, or previous rank bear no weight in this decision. That means even a Genin can become ANBU if they show enough potential.

Genin: Bottom of the Barrel. (Kiba, Ino, Choji)

Rookie Chunin: is equal to five Genin. (Akamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru)

Average Chunin: is equal to ten Genin. (Kiba/Ino/Choji (post-time Skip), Sakura, Shino, Kankuro, Tenten)

Elite Chunin: is equal to fifteen Genin. (Akamaru (post-time skip), Haku, Neji, Temari, Rock Lee, Hana, Yoshino)

Special Jonin: is equal to six Average Chunin. (Hinata/Shikamaru/Tenten (post-time skip), Garra)

Average Jonin: is equal to ten Average Chunin. (Kurenai, Shizune, Kankuro/Rock Lee (post-time skip), Anko, Tsume)

Elite Jonin: is equal to ten Elite Chunin. (Temari (post-time skip), Zabuza, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Yugito, Yugao, Kabuto, Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, Fugaku)

Average Kage: is equal to five Elite Jonin. (Deidara, Hidan, Garra (post-time skip), Tsunade, Zetsu, Sasori, Orochimaru, Danzo, Hiruzen, Hiashi, Mikoto)

High Level Kage: is equal to ten Elite Jonin. (Sakura (post-time skip), Jiraiya, Mei, Itachi, Kisame, Killer B, Onoki, Kakuzu, Konan, Kushina, Fu, Tobirama)

SS-Kage: is equal to two High Level Kage. (Kagura (full power sealed), Jiraiya (in Sage Mode), Nagato, A, Hanzo, Hashirama, Madara, Obito, Minato, Mito)

_"That guy"_: is equal to ten SS-Kage. (Hagoromo, Hamura, Asura, Indra)

The really strong person that will kill you: has no equal. (Kaguya, Kagura (full power unsealed), Juubi)

(Just because Hagoromo sealed Shinju into himself doesn't mean he is stronger/as strong as Shinju. Minato sealed Kyuubi into Naruto, does that make him as strong as Kyuubi? No, no it doesn't. Plus Hagoromo had help from his brother against Shinju.)

*This is not based on Canon, it's only for this fic. Also not every name listed will be in this fic.*

**These do not necessarily display the actual rank of a ninja, just how strong they are.**

That should help give you an idea of how strong people are. It should also help you see that while Kagura is very powerful she is not unbeatable(not yet).

Sasuke and Neji don't have a (post-time skip) for a reason. *Spoiler Alert* They're gonna die. Sorry people but I'm going to kill them off. Sasuke by Sarukra's hand and Neji by Karura's. How and when will be kept a secret.


End file.
